Godzilla vs Azuara
by Rhuen
Summary: A powerful force has taken the Kaiju Azuara from her native reality and dropped her right in front of Godzilla. All is fair in love and war as the two powerhouses meet.


Can such a being be rightfully regarded as a Kaiju? Her frame is like that of an attractive human woman, even if most of her body is covered in blue dragon scales with a snake's belly like abdomen, inner thighs, and beneath her arms. This massive she-beast has claws for hands, three long spikes on each forearm, and a long thin tail with spikes along its side with webbing between them like some strange cross between a fin and a lizard's tail. She has short dark blue almost purple quills where hair would be, spikes on her jaw, and while not unattractively so her jaw is extended beyond that of a normal human and sports a mouth full of sharp teeth and a long prehensile yet forked tongue. On her native world this Kaiju is called Azuara and is regarded as a sister to although only due to some similarities the Kaiju, Nox-era, Nuwa-gara, Shogonna, Pele, and Oro, possibly also the male draconian Kaiju Destructice and his ilk, all conjecture however and irrelevant to the matter at hand. As Azuara makes land fall she crawls onto the shore on all fours before righting her self to a full standing height and roaring, more of a melodeious shriek. To the frightened populace and the approaching military something unprecedented for this Kaiju is about to happen, it vanishes, just vanishes.

The city was almost completely evacuated as the G-watch team predicted Godzilla's landfall days in advance. While unstoppable the king of the monsters is predictable, following set paths much the way other forces of nature do such as hurricanes.

Godzilla turns as the strange new Kaiju appears, its shriek drawing his attention. He roars in its direction getting its attention. The Kaiju known as Azuara looks around confused as a moment before she had been making landfall on the California coast and now is standing at the outskirts of a completely different city. Godzilla roars again and blasts the street with his atomic breath. Azuara bends over, her back nearly horizontal and her tail sweeping through the air kicking up a wind that blasts cars and debri about the street. She is bent of knee, her arms bent slightly at the elbow her hands held palms facing each other and claws bent inwards as if holding something. She lets out an aggressive sound reminiscent of bird mixed with something akin to a stringed instrument being plucked violently. Godzilla lets out another atomic blast, she ducks down, the blast going through the building.

Azuara bends her back up, although still in a stooped position as she turns; her tail slicing through the building behind her sending it into a collapse. As the building collapses her hair like quils glow with a blue flame as blue dots of energy focus in front of her open mouth. The dots collect into a single sphere which then blasts forth like a blue laser surrounded by a clear shockwave; this attack known back on her world as the Devistation Beam, hits Godzilla directly in the chest, the beam sparking somehow on his hide and the sonic shockwave sending it stepping back a few roars and with great destruction to streets, powerlines, and automobiles walks towards Azuara.

As Godzilla approaches Azuara rushes at him, keeping her low posture and parallel stance, her right side to the king of the monsters she attempts to kick him with her four toed talon like foot. A move that utterly surprises the local humans watching the fight via a drone flying overhead. Godzilla grabs her leg, in an even more surprising move she flips up into the air kicking him in the head with her other foot, following through with a smack from her tail, thus freeing herself from his grasp. She leaps back as Godzilla shakes his head, barely fazed, surprised, but not really harmed by the sudden use of martial arts.

"Impossible," says a small woman watching the monitor from the drone as military personel stand around.

"It did just appear from thin air," offers a man.

Godzilla lets out another atomic blast, Azuara blocks with her tail while concentrating electric bolts between her palms. When Godzilla lets up she throws back her tail with a mighty thrust and lets loose a plasma beam from her palms. Godzilla roars as the beam hits yet seems to have been barely harmed.

"Azu…ara…" says the small woman feeling faint as the creature on screen appears to smile with her semi-reptillian face.

"Miki?" asks another woman standing nearby.

Azuara stands fully erect,

"Azu…ara…" starts to chant Miki, "Azu..ara…Azu..ara…Azu…ara…"

"Miki…snap out of it Miki!"

Azuara's eyes glow as she sings. A melodeius tune with a euphoric effect on those hearing it. The nearby ESP studies room is filled with lulling heads and the chanting of "Azu..ara…Azu…ara…Azu..ara.."

Godzilla himself seems to become tired as he staggers, his eyelids drooping and his roar rolling. While singing Azuara leaps onto Godzilla hiting him with both knees and her full weight knocking him onto his back, his scutes crushing into the local subway and sewer systems and the streets cavein around the two goliath semi-humanoid dragon beasts.

Back in the military control center Miki falls to her knees as though in prayer still chanting the name of the new Kaiju.

"Azu..ara.." says the other woman, "that…that must be the new Kaiju's name. It must be..it must be psychic..just like Mothra."

"Whatever it is," says the head military man in the control room, "it looks to have the upper hand for now. It may just finish off Godzilla."

"I…I wouldn't be so sure…" says the woman pointing at the screen.

"What…what is it…doing?" asks the man watching as while Azuara sings from deep in her body she sits ontop of Godzilla, her left hand rubbing the king's massive chest. She leans down, her long prehensile and forked tongue licking along the king's mouth.

Godzilla lets out a purr like sound, unlike anything the almost always angry god of destruction has ever uttered before.

"Aren't you a man?" jokes the woman to the officer.

"I…what?" says the officer looking at the scene being sent back by the drone.

Azuara's tail wraps onto Godzilla's like some giant centipede, the spines showing a great flexibility as she rolls back on the king. She sings as she moves her rear back on Godzilla's pear like frame, her long legs allowing her to hook around the base of Godzilla's legs and move back in a rather awkard yet familiar to those who have seen the kama sutra position. Godzilla's head rolls around as his lower abdominal scales move in a way no one had ever seen before, parting.

"Turn it off!" demands the officer.

"Sir," objects one scientist, "this is unprecedented footage.."

"I don't care," says the officer angrily, "We are here to destroy or control Godzilla, not get it laid! Turn this off at once, and keep a lid on it, we don't need this leaking to the public any sooner than it will. Besides…"

He points at Miki who is still chanting on the floor, her face flush.

The screen is turned off, at the moment Azuara is making a rolling chirping sound. As soon as the screen is off the ESP students and Miki snap out of the chant.

"Are you okay Miki?" asks the other woman.

"Yes, thankyou," says Miki as she stands, "the Kaiju…her name is Azuara…and…she's hungry…and…"

Miki flushes, "and in heat…"

"We gathered that," says the officer, "God help us if these two can reproduce together."

He eyes the scientist who had objected to turning the footage off.

"What happened Miki?" asks the woman.

"She…she is worshipped," says Miki her mind a bit fuzzy, "like a goddess…oh no…"

"What is it Miki?"

"I saw…" Miki looks into the distance, a strange gesture she does from time to time as if looking into a camera no one can see for dramatic effect, "others…sisters…black, red, silver, green, and gold, I saw more too…she…she's not from our dimension…something..something sent her here."

"To fight Godzilla?" offers the woman.

"I…I don't know," says Miki, "I…no it…she…touched my mind…she sensed me…"

Miki flushes, "she was making me feel what she feels…I can…still…kind of…"

Miki covers her face in embarrassment and runs off.

"Miki," yells back the woman knowing its to no avail.

Elsewhere it is all over, Godzilla is lying on his back, purring as it goes to sleep right on the street, which is more a crater now from the amount of force the two giants exerted upon it. Azuara in her bent posture is leaning over the sleeping titan. She looks around as though to check for any threats and the lies down next to her lover wrapping herself as best she can against his oddly shaped side. In his sleep Godzilla wraps an arm around her. Her spell stopped when she stopped singing, by then the king of the monsters no longer cared about fighting as the king had found a happiness he never knew before.

It is truly a shame however as while the two sleep the entity that had orchestrated this encounter floats invisible above them. She feels a moment of sadness in separating the lovers, in taking Azuara back to her own world, and at the rage and loss Godzilla will feel as he wanders the Earth searching for his mate.

*Azuara* projects the entity, Miki and Mothra (who is approaching Earth having destroyed the meteor threatening it) hearing the psychic projection, *is a dragon queen, a Kaiju that would only mate with something strong enough to fend them off. To them the battle was a mating dance. On her world no Kaiju male strong enough remains, and while interesting to see, the dragon queens can not impregnate each other. To create the next generation of Super Kaiju, I brought Azuara here as her Siren Song would do the job of calming the king of the Kaiju of your world, her sisters might have been a bit…more violent about it or are not in heat right now. Do not worry, I take Azuara back now to her own world, her and Godzilla's offspring will be born there. Oh how interesting this will be.*

The strange expositional projection is gone, and so to does Azuara vanish like a ghost.


End file.
